


Darksiders: Rebirth

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Well of Souls can resurrect mankind or the nephilim. Lines are drawn with Death caught in between, but who is really pulling the strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darksiders: Rebirth

Reincarnation. The word holds heavy meaning. Not an end, but a beginning. Light instead of darkness, the actualization of life from afterlife. But how is this attained? Do our spirits rise from our physical bodies to be instantly born in another, or is there a break, a place to repose once they leave this mortal plane, to be washed, rinsed, and spun dry, all squeaky clean for their next foray in the secular world.

If that’s the case we’re talking the Well of Souls. The Well retains rare power over death and life. Those who rule it can decide who is reborn and who is not. This topic crowds the thoughts of one particular Horseman. Death has his own reasons for worry. His past is littered with tragedy involving not one but two groups, yet despite everything good is possible. Either can be resurrected, though raising one damns the other to eternal oblivion. High stakes certainly, considering neither choice is right.

Death has no qualms making tough decisions. He has made plenty before. His role was prominent in the Nephilim’s demise, while his brother War induced mankind’s end. Lines are drawn dividing sides, still others wish no change whatsoever, preferring the status quo. The Charred Council, even the angelic hierarchy want naught to occur. Their thoughts center on the Eternal Conflict and the preservation of balance. At times he longs for guidance, for if he takes matters upon himself he ensues unsanctioned.

In addition physical obstacles arise. Just reaching the Well entails a trek through the City of the Dead, aptly named as its title suggests. Unfortunately concerns only deepen, decreeing a conference with Crowfather.

**“Crowfather, we need to talk.”**

“You mean _you_ need to talk, and hopefully get insight into what troubles you.”

**“That includes everything these days. You fall squarely in the mix.”**

“We all add spice to the proceedings, you Death most of all.”

**“I have no need for lecture, especially from one complicit in recent events.”**

“Your ire is misplaced. I am merely an observer.”

**“Who’s still quick to advise, believing that absolves him of responsibility.”**

“Spoken by one directly responsible for the Nephilim’s demise. Your reproach reeks of hypocrisy.”

**“A decision was reached through heated debate. Consequence was considered. Alas personal consequence was not.”**

“Your misgivings mean little to the powers that be. You are a soldier, one to take orders without question or regret.”

**“Do not remind me of my role. It haunts my every thought.”**

“Developing a conscience? That surely will not sit well with the Council, nor serve you in your future tasks. It is far too late for that.”

**“It’s never too late to redress wrongs. You’d be wise to rethink your own musings on the matter.”**

“Right, wrong. It’s all subjective and creates further fuss. Ethical consideration is sorely lacking now.”

**“But loyalty is not. My brother War has been accused of mankind’s demise. I forever stand behind him.”**

“Then you stand alone. He is the pariah of creation. Many lives were lost due to his acts. Just his name evokes fury.”

**“The seals were broken. He answered the call. He performed his duty void of personal concern.”**

“Yet the facts belie your claim. Your view is stained by loyalty. Clarity of thought is needed more than ever.”

**“My thoughts are unswayed by loyalty. I believe him with my heart and soul.”**

“Do you even have a soul? Could you perform your duties _with_ one?”

**“I am a creature of duty, a soldier of the Charred Council. While I have my views, who’s to say what’s right. We all have agendas, even you.”**

“My sole agenda is avoiding your induced crossfire, which means staying as far away from you as possible.”

**“I am a survivor, but with that distinction comes jealousy and blame. Yet more tribulation with the territory.”**

“You’ve come to the wrong place if you seek sympathy. There is a severe shortage currently, especially toward you.”

**“I would never expect compassion from you, Crowfather. You’re the coldest bird I know.”**

“Which serves me well. Empathy creates naught but heartache when plenty already exists. I’ll take hardened reason anyday. You most of all relate.”

**“Reason is rare in our circles. Passion fuels the fire of the eternal conflict.”**

“And burns many in the process, now why did you come?”

**“The Well of Souls.”**

“I thought you concluded that matter.”

**“I require answers. The Tree of Life was barren in that regard.”**

“You realize the question you ponder _has_ no answer. Whatever choice you make will incense and cause more regret. It is the ultimate riddle.”

**“Yet there are other factors to consider.”**

“You mean other _parties_ to consider, one in particular.”

**“Lilith.”**

“The anguish over her children grows, making her very dangerous indeed.”

**“You see the depths of my dilemma. Even if I do nothing repercussions await.”**

“Damned if you do, damned if you don’t. Fitting for your position.”

**“You find satisfaction in my torment? You will be effected as well.”**

“A continuous aspect of life as we know it. I refuse to let it consume my every thought.”

**“You may regret your apathy. A little thought now may negate more later on.”**

“I’ll worry about that then, whereas you’d better start worrying about Lilith. She is not alone in her quest. Samael is involved.”

**“No surprise, and a situation solvable. Whenever confronting willful opponents, the best strategy is divide and conquer.”**

“Then you best start dividing.” 

Before Death ventures further he needs an update on the Hellguard, requiring a journey to Earth and conference with Uriel.

**“Uriel, I wish my arrival conveyed promise, but it does not.”**

“You bring bad news.”

**“Tension continues to mount. Preventive measures sparked my interest in seeing you.”**

“It is too late for that. Look around!”

**“I don’t require reconnaissance. I’m well aware of the devastation wrought here.”**

“Wrought by your fellow horseman’s haste.”

**“We’ve contested this topic before. The cause for his summoning remains unclear.”**

“And clouded by your faith.”

**“Faith was no factor. It’s a foreign custom to me.”**

“You and your ilk are no stranger to carnage however, evident wherever one of the Four is found.”

**“We are soldiers, not diplomats. Our presence is bid once conciliation fails.”**

“A thankless position no doubt, one fueled by destruction, though relished for its wanton excess.”

**“Subtlety is not a weapon we wield. Upon our involvement that option no longer exists.”**

“Many question you would use it if it were.”

**“I derive no pleasure from inflicting pain. It is a means to an end, nothing more.”**

“An end accomplished with enormous cost, my fallen brethren in this case.”

**“You forget Hell’s role in that affair. The blood of your brethren is on _their_ hands.”**

“Yet does not absolve War for precipitating events.”

**“Treachery was afoot long before his arrival. This plot was planned for some time and sadly continues.”**

“Hellish intrigue is constant. The battle is tough at full force, but our depleted ranks leave us hindered. Numbers rule on the battlefield.”

**“Which can be offset by will and courage. Not all resources are physical.”**

“Strange comment from one renowned for savagery.”

**“That’s only part of my forte. I never concede. I consider it my greatest strength. We will need that resolve to maintain the balance.”**

“Hell senses weakness, and when that occurs all hell breaks loose, no pun intended.”

**“Your analysis is apt and painfully real. The fall of mankind is just the start. The resurrection of the Nephilim is sought.”**

“We know of Lilith’s aim. She’s enlisted allies in her cause.”

**“Samael.”**

“His role has been prominent from the start.”

**“Yet his goal may not support Lilith’s. To him the Nephilim are a means to an end, not the endgame itself. Her lust for power blinds her to his ambition.”**

“Which may present an opening if we can convince her to see clearly.”

**“A tactic most wise, though be advised. Lilith is many things, but she’s no fool. Samael may be the means to _her_ end, besides you know the saying. There’s no honor among demons.”**

“What’s your next step?”

**“A confab with the Queen.”**

A trip to Hell is routine for Death. He has made the trek often, yet dialogue with the enemy is useful, plus they share a perverse attraction. Whether she’s accepting visitors or not is the question.

**“All hail Queen of Demons.”**

“Addressing me as royalty? I’m honored, Death, and such a surprise. Your appearance however is not. I was expecting you.”

**“Yet nary a bite nor drink to be found. Your hostess skills are slipping.”**

“I don’t consider this a social call. If so you’d be taking _me_ out. Hell’s nightlife is to die for.”

**“Naturally.”**

“But who needs drink anyway. Am I not intoxicating enough?”

**“That’s not the first attribute imagined concerning you, though indulgence does induce nausea.”**

“And a pleasure well worth it.”

**“I didn’t come seeking pleasure.”**

“You came for your usual reason, seeking answers.”

**“With you knowing beforehand my questions.”**

“I have agents placed throughout. It is difficult keeping secrets, especially when their disclosure retains value.”

**“Which leads to my first question. What do _you_ value?”**

“The resurrection of the Nephilim, but you already knew that.”

**“What I don’t know is to what length you will go to attain it.”**

“Since there is but one way _to_ attain it.”

**“The Well of Souls.”**

“Our interests clash. You face a conundrum, a cosmic riddle. You have a choice to make, one with cataclysmic importance. Do you make a choice, or no choice at all, but that’s a choice as well.”

**“You find my dilemma amusing?”**

“Ironic. You’re the most determined individual I know. You’re renowned for your resolve. It must be a trying time for you, in more ways than one.”

**“You understand my plight too well. Of course you and your ilk have factored into it.”**

“Pointing fingers is simply a way of avoiding responsibility. Blame others if you wish, but it will solve nothing. At times one needs to look deep inside for answers.”

**“Quite the philosopher, though I’m sure you do much reflecting yourself.”**

“We all need to reflect, to keep ourselves from falling. The stygian darkness is not only a physical realm. It lurks spiritually too.”

**“How profound, though it leaves us on opposite sides. What you seek will forever damn mankind and thus my brother. I cannot allow it.”**

“I am a mother who mourns the loss of her children. But what would you know of parental angst. You were the one who killed them.”

**“Which brought me angst as well. They were my siblings. I did what I considered right. They had run amok. Where was parental _guidance_ when needed.”**

“They were damned from the start by the union that created them.”

**“Borne from your bloodline.”**

“A fact I can’t deny, yet should genetics preclude my bearing children? A mother’s love is unconditional.”

**“And what of the mothers in mankind who lost _their_ children, and _their_ lives as well.”**

“For that you need to lecture War.”

**“He is innocent. The seals were broken and I will prove it.”**

“Then you have two quests. On the surface they seem related, but I wonder.”

**“What are you saying?”**

“If War is innocent of the charge as you claim, then who _is_ to blame, and what is _their_ agenda?”

**“Don’t you think I’ve given this thought?”**

“Trust is a quality lacking on both sides.”

**“I cannot allow access to the Well.”**

“Which results in what, a status quo where neither Nephilim nor mankind exist? Even you perceive folly.”

**“I curse the day this nightmare started.”**

“Nightmares are a daily occurrence in Hell. Consider that the next time you venture full of spite.”

**“I’ll decide what I consider, and most of that will be directed toward you.”**

“I expect no less.” 

Unfortunately Death’s talk with Lilith only raised more concern. For one renowned for clarity of purpose, his mind is murkier than ever. Her mention of the Nephilim stirred memories of his final encounter with Absalom. He recalls it well.

“So brother, we meet again, one last time.”

**“Absalom! You are Corruption?”**

“Are you surprised? Did you think you rid creation of us all?”

**“I’m sorry. I believed my actions just.”**

“That depends on one’s perspective, does it not, and what end of the killing blow one is on.”

**“Civilizations were sundered. It was madness. It could not continue.”**

“We are the offspring of angel and demon. Clearly one bloodline was dominant. There are predators and there is prey. Better to be the former than latter.”

**“Primal urge I understand, but you knew opposition would arise.”**

“I did not know what guise it would take. You leading the charge was a shock.”

**“Reason holds sway over base emotion. Otherwise we’re no better than demons.”**

“If that rationale helps you sleep, however your brothers disagree.”

**“I cannot change how they feel, yet you and I bonded.”**

“We did. Hopes, dreams, adventures, glorious times. But all good things must pass, as do mortal lives.”

**“What drove you to this excess?”**

“I could ask you the same thing, though in your defense you were placed in an awkward position.”

**“I did not choose this path. Events did.”**

“Still we possess free will. The effects of your choice may be unknown for eons. Shades of grey govern the moral spectrum, but our world is ruled by black and white. The battlefield demands it.”

**“Yet you chose this battle willingly. You helped foment it.”**

“We’ve all made reckless choices.”

**“And have crosses to bear.”**

“You felt your decision right. You can take that solace to your grave. Some of us won’t have even that.”

**“We were sired from demons. We did the best we could with the hand given. It was a losing battle from the start.”**

“Nature versus nurture. The debate will rage throughout time.”

**“You seem at peace.”**

“The Well of Souls awaits, if I have one. What is your take on the matter?”

**“The Nephilim indeed have souls. I am their caretaker.”**

“Then take care of mine, brother. May we meet again on the other side.” 

And just like that Absalom was gone, leaving but one Nephilim, a grim distinction that haunts Death to this day. But remorse must wait. He has other individuals to see. The individual standing at the top of his list is Samael, and he knows just where to find him.

**“Samael!”**

“Death, word leaked of your wish to meet. Of course circumstances decreed it.”

**“Circumstances you created.”**

“Events are again in motion placing us at opposing sides.”

**“Naturally.”**

“Despite our stations I bear no malice toward you. I question your decisions, but answers are seldom clear, especially now.”

**“Decisions are at the heart of the matter and why I’m here, and that pertains to you too.”**

“We are players. We do not sit idly by. Besides, where’s the fun in that?”

**“If it’s fun you seek you chose the wrong path. It leads directly to me, and my task is enacting roadblocks.”**

“Your task, or your choice? Your conflicting thoughts are known, caused by conflicting loyalty. Your position is hardly envious.”

**“Many derive pleasure from that very fact.”**

“Mercy is a sentiment foreign in these parts.”

**“Which I neither seek nor grant. What’s the point.”**

“That can apply to your presence as well. If your purpose was to stop me it was a long trip wasted.”

**“I did not come to stop you, yet. This is reconnaissance to unearth your plans.”**

“My plans change continually. No surprise in light of a continually changing battlefield.”

**“And the players who partake.”**

“Players come and go, alliances formed and spent. Whatever suits my whims at any time.”

**“Do your whims coincide with Lilith’s?”**

“I do enjoy dalliances with her. She’s an interesting woman, driven by the basest of emotions, a mother’s love for her children. I respect that, though also realize it makes her the least trustworthy of all.”

**“If you’re looking for trust……”**

“Still if two parties seek the same goal the reasons are minor.”

**“ _Do_ you seek the same goal?”**

“The resurrection of the Nephilim? Now why would I reveal anything. Where’s the advantage in that?”

**“Avoiding a drawn out battle with me.”**

“Your might is daunting, Death, I’ll grant you that, though I do not fear you. Whatever decision I make will be unfettered by your role.”

**“Your answers are vague, lacking their normal hubris. Should I take that as indecision?”**

“You’re not the only one pondering their options. The stakes are beyond reason, with repercussions endless. It’s only wise to consider matters carefully.”

**“One in your position would have reason to fear the Nephilim. I know their prowess well.”**

“I’m sure you do. I empathize with your connection. Loyalty is rare, yet a trait most cherished. As for the Nephilim fear is uninvolved, though I will not throw caution to the wind.”

**“What is your view on mankind?”**

“Mere grist for the mills. Their destruction failed to inspire awe.”

**“And cursed my brother to damnation.”**

“War is another piece of the puzzle, with the big picture still unclear. It is the price you pay as Council envoys. A thankless task, one with high risk and little reward, all to maintain balance.”

**“Then along comes you to upset the balance.”**

“Hardly my intent, though it raises a question. This precious balance. Is it all it’s believed to be?”

**“Your point?”**

“Simply that balance for balance’s sake sounds like a fool’s ploy.”

**“With War and I the chosen fools.”**

“Did mankind’s end effect the balance? Did their creation? And what of the Nephilim? Balance is a tenuous concept regardless of events.”

**“Are you saying my purpose is vain?”**

“Don’t take offense. This is not an affront on you. It’s a censure of the Council and their curious ways. Does the end merit the means, an inevitable end regardless of actions?”

**“And any involvement by the Well will be irrelevant too?”**

“A reasonable assumption.”

**“What balance do you desire, one without Nephilim _and_ mankind?”**

“I prefer the scales tilted to my advantage. Balance does not enter the equation.”

**“Which conflicts with Lilith.”**

“Her wishes do not serve mine. There, I’ve said it. Do you now have the answer you sought?”

**“Perhaps, though I feel I could just poison that well and be done with it.”**

“While also poisoning any chance at War’s redemption, which could be the Council’s want. Action through inaction. They indeed work in mysterious ways.”

**“Mysterious or insane?”**

“That depends on what end of the directive you are on.”

**“Spinning my wheels to keep me distracted from the real goal.”**

“Yet another riddle, but is that not life in general?” 

All this talk of the Council reached a verdict. There is no need probing further. The time is right to go straight to the directors themselves.

**“I petition this Council for immediate conference.”**

“In what regard? Is this another attempt to exonerate War?”

**“He is innocent, and I believe _you_ believe that as well.”**

“Belief matters little in light of facts. It is the cornerstone of all decisions reached by the Council.”

**“But what of justice? Should that not be the foundation upon which it stands?”**

“Justice has many sides, but we rely on what is known, not believed.”

**“Then what is known. Do you know Azrael and Abaddon conspired to break the peace by breaking the seals?”**

“Speculation borne from hearsay and innuendo.”

**“Is Abaddon assuming the guise of the Destroyer speculation? Need I bring Uriel here to testify to that fact?”**

“An unfortunate consequence of War’s actions, and a tragic end to a crusader for the hierarchy.”

**“Could not the same be said about the balance? Isn’t that also a tragic end considering the tragic means employed to preserve it?”**

“The balance is imperative. It is our mandate, our purpose for being.”

**“Which brings us to the crux of the matter then, does it not, maintaining some sacred balance, decidedly tenuous and probably pointless, just so you can sit on your thrones and bark orders.”**

“How dare you insult us thus!”

**“How dare you use War as a pawn for power! Is this how you treat servants of the Council?”**

“The kingdom of man is forever lost. Someone had to pay the price.”

**“So War is the scapegoat. He must suffer for doing naught but serve the Council bravely and honorably.”**

“All soldiers face hardship.”

**“Bereft of gratitude until they die, with a token medal pinned upon their chest for burial in their casket.”**

“Melodrama does not become you, Death.”

**“But righteous indignation does, and certainly applies now.”**

“Righteous hardly describes you. Just ask the Nephilim.”

**“How I _wish_ we could ask them. How I wish I could undo what was done. Yet my brother Absalom, upon his deathbed, conceded my actions as just, and his judgment holds far more meaning than yours.”**

“Your insolence will not be abided. You are here through our sufferance. You blame us for what has occurred, but we’re still sorting through the rubble ourselves.”

**“With a viewpoint clouded by self serving agendas.”**

“And yours is not? You’ve openly declared you would save your brother above all else, forsaking the many in defense of the one. Hardly a detached outlook.”

**“I couldn’t be _less_ detached. Mankind or the Nephilim. To save one damns the other. No one should be placed in that position.”**

“Which is why _we_ are detached. Decisions could not be reached otherwise. Intransigence of thought and deed would result.”

**“Governing without governance. The thought alone is ludicrous, as is War’s legacy. He has served you well and this is his thanks. Have you considered the long effect? You will have a difficult time enlisting agents, and that includes me.”**

“A trifle. There are plenty who _prefer_ taking orders. It negates the requirement to think.”

**“Which negates me.”**

“Not just yet. If you wish to clear War your involvement is demanded.”

**“You bastards never stop, do you.”**

“We’re not here to be liked, only heeded.”

**“Then heed _my_ words. Forgo your balance. Too many lives have been lost because of it.”**

“Your words will be considered, now leave. This meeting is over.” 

So after long debate with demon and angel Death is back to square one, but is this a surprise. Two sides are gone, one complicit in their fate and the other not. The Nephilim wrought destruction on others, then had the blade turned inwardly upon themselves. However mankind suffered extinction as pawns in a bigger war between heaven and hell. There really is but one choice, one that serves Death’s wishes as well, but will he make it? Will others allow him the chance? More maneuvering lies ahead.

 

 


End file.
